Conventional systems for communication may not be able to secure communications provided to a user via a user device. For example, when at a crowded airport or at a bar with friends, a user may not want others to know they are accessing sensitive information such as checking the balance of a financial account, conducting sensitive health, legal, financial activities, and the like. In conventional systems, anyone who overhears the conversation, or sees the mobile application on the user device may be able to determine not only that a sensitive communication is taking place, but also the sensitive information that is transmitted during the communication.